Un-Break My Heart
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: Castiel had fallen in love with Dean, the most popular guy in school; while he himself was basically the school nobody. What happens when they turn out to be childhood friends who have been searching for one another for years? Does love blossom, or do they just become friends again? Destiel, AU, High School fic, Rated M just in case, and sorry for suckish summary.


**Un-Break My Heart **

**Summary:** Castiel had fallen in love with Dean, the most popular guy in school; while he himself was basically the school nobody. What happens when they turn out to be childhood friends who have been searching for one another for years? Does love blossom, or do they just become friends again?

**Chapter 1 **

Why did I have to fall in love with him? The most popular guy in school; not only is he super popular but he's dating a cheerleader who happens to be the most attractive and wanted girl in the whole school. This guy was so far out of my league that I couldn't even reach him.

The thing was the heart wants what the heart wants, so I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't even have a say in the matter. It started from the first day I saw him, and it just escalated from there.

Every time Dean so much as looks my way my heart flutters in hope that he's finally acknowledged that I exist; I know it was futile and I was just getting my hopes up as he's never actually looking at me but something or maybe someone that was most probably behind me. Most of the time I just let myself believe that he looked at me just to make myself feel better, although sometimes it makes me feel worse as I know I'm just kidding myself.

To make things worse, recently Dean and Pamela broke up; more like Pamela cheated on him leaving Dean an emotional wreck. But, that's beside the point. It literally tore at my heart to watch Dean suffer and not being able to do a damn thing about it that'll make him feel at least a small bit better.

I was surprised when I bumped into him in the bathroom. Well, I didn't really bump into him per say as he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall in the far corner with his knees pulled up against his chest. As the kind hearted person I was, I leant down in front of Dean and shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Dean, are you okay?" I asked sheepishly, removing my hand from his shoulder as I'm sure he doesn't want a stranger touching him especially in these circumstances, I'm sure all he wants is to be alone; I know I would.

"Do I look fine to you?" Dean snapped causing me to recoil at the harsh response. I sigh slightly as it was obvious he wasn't going to let me help him before getting up from my crouched position to leave. Before I could exit the room and move a good distance away I felt someone grasp my wrist, I looked back to see Dean looking up at me with remorseful eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take out my anger on you..." Dean whispered in a defeated manner. I knelt down in front of him again gently removing his hand from my wrist, "...You're only trying to see if I was okay and for that I'm very grateful. You're the only person in this whole school who's even bothered to ask me if I was okay. Don't get me wrong some of my friends have, but they're all empty and hold no true meaning. But, when you asked me, you sounded sincere." I smiled at Dean slightly before taking a seat next to him.

"It's because I really like you, I always have, I've always wanted to be your friend, but how could the school loner ever be friends with the most popular guy in school? The guy who's part of the football team and had the hottest girl of the school on his arm." Dean winched slightly at the last statement, but eventually relaxed.

"Sorry." I apologised for bringing up the one thing that had Dean in this situation. He just shrugged it off. We sat in silence for a while neither knowing what to say when Dean randomly spoke...

"You know Cas; I've always liked you too. I just couldn't help but notice you; you're so different from everyone else. I don't know if you remember but we used to be friends in Kindergarten, then you moved away. When you came back 3 years ago I never really recognised you, it was only recently when you did something that reminded me of my childhood friend that I realised who you were. Since then I've wanted to become your friend again. You were the only person that has ever really been a true friend to me. So, is it possible for us to be friends again?" I sat there dumb-struck and not being able to summon the right words to say.

I couldn't believe it. I remember the friend I had in Kindergarten as I always wondered how he was and what he was up to. All along it'd been Dean the guy I'd been crushing on for as long as I could remember. You could say I was ecstatic that Dean wanted to be my friend again, although I'd love to be a lot more. I couldn't really say I was fussy though so I'd take what I was given as long as it meant I could be close to Dean.

"Definitely, I've always wondered how my childhood friend is and how he's doing and it turns out he's not been far away this whole time." Dean just beamed at me, looking a lot better than he did earlier. Although this was the case you could still see just how much the break-up has affected him.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Cas, I'm sorry for the mean things me and my 'friends' have done to you; well, mainly it was just my friends but sometimes I had a part in it. Anyway, I'm just glad you're going to look past all of that." Dean says happily, I just smile across at him before standing up and offering my hand for him to take; which he does and I pull him up gently.

"Come on, let's get outta here so we can put this all behind us. " Dean just nods his head in agreement before we exit the bathroom in hope that as soon as we leave this room our life doesn't turn for the worst, especially we me and Dean now being friends and nearly every one dislikes me at the nicest.

Chapter 2


End file.
